Mini Me's
by AlexandraGrace24
Summary: When Clary finds out that she is pregnant with Sebastian's babies she makes the hardest decision of her life; to keep them. This story is about her struggle with parenthood as a teenager and shows the unconditional love parents have for their children, no matter how bad they are. *WARNING* violence and mature themes. Clace and minor Clabastian, Sizzy and Malec.
1. In The Beginning

**AN**

This is the first chapter of my new story, I have already completed the sequel to this story and that is called Like Mother, Like Daughter...Like Father, Like Son. It doesn't really matter what order you read them in because this one is about Clary and Jace (Clace) and the other one is about their children. I hope you enjoy, if you do please review, or if you have any questions.

To Guest : thank you, your words mean a lot to me

TMIShips4Life : thank you for letting me :)

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I looked down at my stomach with dismay. I was three months pregnant and it was already noticeable, I had to resort to baggy sweatshirts and jumpers to cover my obvious bump, but it wasn't going to last much longer. Jace and I had decided to tell everyone today, because we were all gathering at the institute for an early birthday party for Izzy (she was going to Idris for something secret). I don't think I could have done this without Jace, even though the baby wasn't his, -it was Sebastian's- he was already acting like a father, and had promised to take care of us. At first we were going to have an abortion, but we had decided against it. Sure it might be part Sebastian but it was also part me, and I had more angel blood than other shadow hunters. I was desperately hoping it would be strong enough to overpower Sebastian's demon blood. I was trying to figure out how to say this to everyone when they hurried into the room with a birthday cake and LOTS of presents. After we sang happy birthday to Izzy and she opened her presents Jace stood up and coughed loudly, gathering everyone's attention.

" Clay and I have some news we would like to share with you all, " he said and I stood up next to him.

" I'm pregnant, " I said, not wanting to beat around the bush. There was a flurry of conversation as people digested the news. A few people exclaiming congratulations and others whispered in hush voices, most likely commenting on my age, I wasn't even 17 yet.

" And there is something else we would like you to know. " He urged me forward. I hesitated this time, not sure of how the news would be received.

" The baby is Sebastian's. " At this the hushed voices grew louder. I could see pity in many people's eyes and I felt a deep well of shame build up inside me.

"Get an abortion. You are carrying the Devil's child!" Said a voice at the back of the room.

Tears started to fall down my cheeks and Jace grabbed me and ushered me down a hallway that led to a small back room.

Izzy ran in and suffocated me in a hug.

" I'm sorry for ruining your birthday. " I said as I wiped away the tears streaming down my face.

" You didn't ruin it, Olive Highsmith did. She is a royal bitch and she had no right to say what she did, " she said looking at me with that fire in her eyes that I loved about Izzy.

I straightened up and mentally scolded myself. I wasn't going to let stupid Olive Highsmith dictate how I felt. Izzy was right, she _was_ a royal bitch. Isabelle looked up at Jace and signalled for him to leave. He nodded and soundlessly left the room. I sighed, I had lots of explaining to do. As I was watching Jace leave, Izzy took advantage of my distraction and lifted up my loose dress to see my rounding belly, and my embarrassing pink undies.

" You sure are big, do you know if you're having twins? " she said and I shook my head.

" I've only been to one checkup, but they said they could only see one. " Izzy didn't seem satisfied by this and made me book an appointment the next day to check. After it had been booked, she finally relaxed, sitting back on the futon. After a while of comfortable silence, Izzy left to go attend to her guests, and I dragged my sluggish feet all the way to my room and fell asleep on top of the covers. I felt Jace tuck me in and I tried to thank him, but my eyelids were heavy and my mouth wouldn't process the words, and soon I was lost, to the dreamworlds.

 **~The Next Day~**

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

Clary held my hand as we walked into the doctor's office and I could tell how nervous she was, it was written all over her face from her furrowed eyebrows to her tight grip on my hand that made it feel as if it was about to break. I smirked at her, even when she was nervous she looked cute.

" Clare bear, I know you're nervous, but I can't feel my hand, " I said, and she released my hand looking apologetic.

" Sorry, I'm just a little worried, I mean what if it is twins. I'm only 16 and I'm going to be a mother, and what if they are like him, " she spat out the last word like it was poison. I sighed, trying to think of something witty and sarcastic to say to lighten the mood, but it was to no avail, my mind was completely and utterly blank. I was saved by a middle aged doctor, who came out of her office to call in the next patient.

" Clarissa Morgenstern. " Clary and I got up and headed towards the room, the nurse eyed me suspiciously.

" Are you the father? " She asked.

" Um...No... " I said feeling annoyed.

" Well are you of any direct relation to Clarissa, are you married, perhaps? " the doctor said, to which Clary shook her head, looking white with apprehension.

" Not yet, " I said firmly.

" Well then I'm afraid you're not allowed in, you can sit in the waiting room if you'd like, " she said gesturing behind me towards the chairs where we had been sitting a moment before. I shook my head in anger and stalked back to my seat, taking out my phone and texting Isabelle, asking if they were allowed to kick me out just because I wasn't the father.

 **AN**

Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short, my creative juices weren't really flowing and I just wanted to post something, because it is really late. Sorry! I'll do better next time, promise.

 **Updated AN**

Hello again. I posted this like a year ago and I am finally going to finish this story now that school is basically done, and as I was reading it I was mentally editing things so I thought why not update it. So basically now it is two thirty in the morning and I am here re-posting this story. :)


	2. Double Trouble

**AN**

 **I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was on a cruise with my family over New Years. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I especially want constructive criticism because this is only the second FanFiction I've ever written.**

 **Time Jump**

 **Ages: Clary, 16 -8 and a half months pregnant- Jace, 17**

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

I rooted around in my carrier bag for something to draw on, I was desperate to get pen to paper before the image was gone. It spoke of purity and cleansing of evil and it had been toying at the corners of my mind the entire ride home on the L train. I found a scrappy old receipt from the comic book store and hastily drew the image that was burned into my brain. It was a combination of sharp, angular lines that spoke of all hate and impurities of this world and others, while the softer, rounded lines showed all the goodness and kindness that this world holds. When I finished I instantly knew what it was meant for, it was like the sword I had used just a little time ago to separate Sebastian and Jace -anyone that touched it would be judged, if they were more good than evil they would survive, but if not it would burn away all that was bad about them, and the being would die within a few minutes- and I also knew exactly where to put it.

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

I was in the kitchen trying to convince Izzy that Clary didn't need some fish and lentil soup to help her and the babies grow when Clary came running in panting and out of breath.

" I created a rune that can kill demons! " She said panting, she must have ran from the subway station all the way to here.

" Are you sure? " Izzy asked.

" Yes, I'm sure! " Clary said looking annoyed, " contact the Clave and request a meeting, we have a lot to discuss. "

 **~One Week Later~**

I traced the final lines of my new rune on the wards centre in Wrangel Island, I put all her determination and strength into the rune, leaving myself breathless and sapped of energy. But the real test was yet to come, the Clave were about to use the cup and the sword to summon demons through the wards to test the theory that the rune would kill them.

The fact that they had brought a large group of highly skilled shadow hunters equipped with enough weapons to stock an army was definitely not making me feel like they believed me. The Consul took the Cup and the Sword in his hands and started chanting in a low guttural tone. I saw the demons approaching from the distance, they were Ravenors and there was about a dozen of them. I saw them pass through the wards and I felt my heart sink to my feet as I saw the shadow hunters around me get into a fighting formation. Then, all of a sudden, the demons started to implode, folding in on themselves until there was nothing to be seen but a small green patch of grass where they once stood. All at once people started cheering and hugging the people around them as they realised what this meant; the war was finally over, no more demons meant no more death or pain. I turned around and Jace was already there, embracing me in a warm hug.

" You did it! " He whispered into my hair and I smiled; I really did it!

All of a sudden I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen, followed by something that I had been to enough birthing classes to recognise as a contraction. Jace must have felt my body tense because he let go of me and sat me down on one of the steel benches cast into the ground near the wards.

" What's wrong? " He asked, a look of concern on his face.

" Nothing, I think it was just a contraction, " I said trying to sound calm and collected. Jace muttered a string of curse words under his breath that I would not care to repeat, and then started pacing on the sidewalk.

" Stop it you're stressing me out! " I said watching him walk up and down the path looking more freaked out than I had ever seen him look before.

" Just call an ambulance, " Alec said.

" I'm on the line with them now, " Izzy pitched in. _Great_ , even Alec and Izzy were more prepared than us! A few minutes later I was being piled into an ambulance, while the paramedics looked at Jace, Alec, Izzy and I with confusion. I could understand what it looked like; four teenagers in the middle of nowhere wearing all black with strange tattoos, and not to mention one of them was about to have a baby. The old, mundane Clary would have been freaked out too. Lucky everyone else had glamoured themselves. I saw the Ambulance doors close and then I felt another sharp pain and everything went black.

 **~5 Hours Later~**

I woke up in a hospital room, with a feeling of déjà vu. That's when I saw Jace holding two babies in his arms, I felt something wet on my cheek and I realised I had started crying.

" Jace. "

" Meet our beautiful baby boys, " he said, walking over and placing them in my lap.

" You blacked out so they had to perform a C-Section on you, " Jace said while I cradled my boys in my arms, " they were born 2 hours ago. "

" What should we name them? " I asked, smiling up at Jace.

" I want them to have strong names, but you should decide, you're their mother, " I nodded in agreement.

" How about Nathaniel, for baby A... and Harrison for baby B? "

" I love it! " I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

" You should pick the middle names, " I said, confident I could trust him not to pick something like Rocket or Tree.

" If it's alright with you, I don't think they should have middle names, I mean I don't and I'm fine. "

" Of course! " I said, and I meant it. Baby B -I mean Harrison- started crying.

" Welcome to parenthood! " Jace said laughing.

Harrison had green eyes and a small tuft of straight red hair on top of his head that wiggled slightly as I moved him. Jace took Nathaniel and his curly, white-blond hair bobbled up and down, just like his brothers.

" Clary! " Jace said looking serious all of a second.

" What! Is Nathaniel okay?! " I said feeling as if everything good in the world was gone.

" Yes! No...It's just, I could have sworn his eyes were black before, that's all, " he said, sounding nervous.

" Of course they aren't black! I said, " They are green! Just because _his_ eyes were black, doesn't mean that our beautiful boys have black eyes. Don't be idiotic. " I said, angry at Jace for considering for even one second that my boys were anything less than perfect.

Just then the door opened and half of the New York Institute poured into the room, as well as Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus and Luke. Magnus spoke first,

" Well my little biscuit, you've caused quite an uproar in Idris. People have very mixed feelings about the rune you created. " Alec slapped Magnus on the shoulder.

" Congratulations on your babies, is what he meant to say, " Alec said, apologising profusely.

" It's okay, " I said acknowledging Alec briefly before turning back to Magnus.

" Why don't they like the rune? It kills demons as soon as they enter our wards. " I said, feeling confused and overwhelmed.

" Shadow Hunters have been killing demons for as long as they have existed. They don't know any other way of life, many of them are scared about the future. You cannot blame them, what are they going to do now that there aren't any demons to kill? " I was stumped at that, I hadn't been a Shadow Hunter that long but even to me, the thought of becoming just like a mundane seemed fundamentally wrong. I heard a loud shrill voice cut through my thoughts and I realised Harrison was crying.

" Okay everyone, out! I need time with my bubbas. " Everyone exited muttering protests under their breath and I was left alone with Nathaniel and Harry. After I fed Harry and Nathaniel I fell asleep, but my dreams were filled with nightmares of Sebastian's piercing black eyes. I guess what Jace had said had affected me after all.

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading:) I hope you all have a happy new year!**

 **And a special thanks to Fangirlshadowwolf and Enya626**


	3. Wrangel Island

AN

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was on a cruise with my family over New Years. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I especially want constructive criticism because this is only the second FanFiction I've ever written.

Time Jump

Ages: Clary, 17 -8 and a half months pregnant- Jace, 18

Clary's P.O.V.

I rooted around in my carrier bag for something to draw on, I was desperate to get pen to paper before the image was gone. It spoke of purity and cleansing of evil and it had been toying at the corners of my mind the entire ride home on the L train. I found a scrappy old receipt from the comic book store and hastily drew the image that was burned into my brain. It was a combination of sharp, angular lines that spoke of all hate and impurities of this world and others, while the softer, rounded lines showed all the goodness and kindness that this world holds. When I finished I instantly knew what it was meant for, it was like the sword I had used just a little time ago to separate Sebastian and Jace -anyone that touched it would be judged, if they were more good than evil they would survive, but if not it would burn away all that was bad about them, and the being would die within a few minutes- and I also knew exactly where to put it.

Jace's P.O.V.

I was in the kitchen trying to convince Izzy that Clary didn't need some fish and lentil soup to help her and the babies grow when Clary came running in panting and out of breath.

" I created a rune that can kill demons! " She said panting, she must have ran from the subway station all the way to here.

" Are you sure? " Izzy asked.

" Yes, I'm sure! " Clary said looking annoyed, " contact the Clave and request a meeting, we have a lot to discuss. "

~One Week Later~

I traced the final lines of my new rune on the wards centre in Wrangel Island, I put all her determination and strength into the rune, leaving myself breathless and sapped of energy. But the real test was yet to come, the Clave were about to use the cup and the sword to summon demons through the wards to test the theory that the rune would kill them.

The fact that they had brought a large group of highly skilled shadow hunters equipped with enough weapons to stock an army was definitely not making me feel like they believed me. The Consul took the Cup and the Sword in his hands and started chanting in a low guttural tone. I saw the demons approaching from the distance, they were Ravenors and there was about a dozen of them. I saw them pass through the wards and I felt my heart sink to my feet as I saw the shadow hunters around me get into a fighting formation. Then, all of a sudden, the demons started to implode, folding in on themselves until there was nothing to be seen but a small green patch of grass where they once stood. All at once people started cheering and hugging the people around them as they realised what this meant; the war was finally over, no more demons meant no more death or pain. I turned around and Jace was already there, embracing me in a warm hug.

" You did it! " He whispered into my hair and I smiled; I really did it!

All of a sudden I felt a stabbing pain in my abdomen, followed by something that I had been to enough birthing classes to recognise as a contraction. Jace must have felt my body tense because he let go of me and sat me down on one of the steel benches cast into the ground near the wards.

" What's wrong? " He asked, a genuine look of concern on his face.

" Nothing, I think it was just a contraction, " I said trying to sound calm and collected. Jace muttered a string of curse words under his breath that I would not care to repeat, and then started pacing on the sidewalk.

" Stop it you're stressing me out! " I said watching him walk up and down the path looking more freaked out than I had ever seen him look before.

" Just call an ambulance, " Alec said.

" I'm on the line with them now, " Izzy pitched in. _Great_ , even Alec and Izzy were more prepared than us! A few minutes later I was being piled into an ambulance, while the paramedics looked at Jace, Alec, Izzy and I with confusion. I could understand what it looked like; four teenagers in the middle of nowhere wearing all black with strange tattoos, and not to mention one of them was about to have a baby. The old, mundane Clary would have been freaked out too. Lucky everyone else had glamoured themselves. I saw the Ambulance doors close and then I felt another sharp pain and everything went black.

~5 Hours Later~

I woke up in a hospital room, with a feeling of déjà vu. That's when I saw Jace holding two babies in his arms, I felt something wet on my cheek and I realised I had started crying.

" Jace. "

" Meet our beautiful baby boys, " he said, walking over and placing them in my lap.

" You blacked out so they had to perform a C-Section on you, " Jace said while I cradled my boys in my arms, " they were born 2 hours ago. "

" What should we name them? " I asked, smiling up at Jace.

" I want them to have strong names, but you should decide, you're their mother, " I nodded in agreement.

" How about Nathaniel, for baby A... and Harrison for baby B? "

" I love it! " I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

" You should pick the middle names, " I said, confident I could trust him not to pick something like Rocket or Tree.

" If it's alright with you, I don't think they should have middle names, I mean I don't and I'm fine. "

" Of course! " I said, and I meant it. Baby B -I mean Harrison- started crying.

" Welcome to parenthood! " Jace said laughing.

Harrison had green eyes and a small tuft of straight red hair on top of his head that wiggled slightly as I moved him. Jace took Nathaniel and his curly, white-blond hair bobbled up and down, just like his brothers.

" Clary! " Jace said looking serious all of a second.

" What! Is Nathaniel okay?! " I said feeling as if everything good in the world was gone.

" Yes! No...It's just, I could have sworn his eyes were black before, that's all, " he said, sounding nervous.

" Of course they aren't black! I said, " They are green! Just because _his_ eyes were black, doesn't mean that our beautiful boys have black eyes. Don't be idiotic. " I said, spitting out the word his like it was acid in my mouth.

Just then the door opened and half of the New York Institute poured into the room, as well as Simon, Maia, Jordan, Magnus and Luke. Magnus spoke first,

" Well my little biscuit, you've caused quite an uproar in Idris. People have very mixed feelings about the rune you created. " Alec slapped Magnus on the shoulder.

" Congratulations on your babies, is what he meant to say, " Alec said, apologising profusely.

" It's okay, " I said acknowledging Alec briefly before turning back to Magnus.

" Why don't they like the rune? It kills demons as soon as they enter our wards. " I said, feeling confused and overwhelmed.

" Shadow Hunters have been killing demons for as long as they have existed. They don't know any other way of life, many of them are scared about the future. You cannot blame them, what are they going to do now that there aren't any demons to kill? " I was stumped at that, I hadn't been a Shadow Hunter that long but even to me, the thought of becoming just like a mundane seemed fundamentally wrong. I heard a loud shrill voice cut through my thoughts and I realised Harrison was still crying.

" Okay everyone, out! I need time with my bubbas. " Everyone exited muttering protests under their breath and I was left alone with Nathaniel and Harry. After I fed Harry and Nathaniel I fell asleep, but my dreams were filled with nightmares of Sebastian's piercing black eyes. I guess what Jace had said had affected me after all.

AN

Thank you for reading:) I hope you all have a happy new year!

And a special thanks to Fangirlshadowwolf and Enya626


	4. Bath Time

AN

I got some feedback asking to do less time jumps, so I will try and do that, but I want people to tell me if they don't like that because I have planned my story around that, and I want to know what you guys think. Thanks for over 700 views! Btw something crazy is going to happen this chapter but please bear with me, it's a crucial part of the storyline. Now to the story:)

Time Jump

Ages: Clary, 19, Jace, 20, Nathan & Harry, 2

Clary's P.O.V.

Harry and Nate were running around the house, talking in some type of two-year-old gibberish I couldn't understand. I was trying to get Nathan to take his behavioural meds when Harrison came up and pointed at one of my old runes, which had by now been reduced to a faint white scar. It was an iratz, and he stared at it with curiosity.

" What it mommy? " He said.

" It ugly! " Nathan said, with what I wish I could say was an unusual amount of bitterness.

" Nathaniel. Don't be a bad boy. It's just a scar, " I said, feeling frustration course through my body. I wanted to tell them about my past, but they were only two. Even so, I felt like a horrible mother for not telling them. Jace and I had agreed to leave the past in the past, but it was so hard. I hadn't put a rune on my skin in over a year, and I missed the familiar burning sensation that I had grown accustomed to.I snapped out of my thoughts just in time to see Nate and Harry run down the hallway towards the playroom.

" Nate! Come back, I need to give you your medicine! " I shouted, not that it made any difference, he just turned stuck his tongue out at me and then took Harrison's hand as they ran of together. I saw Jace walk into the living drawing room with a mug of coffee in his hand.

" Nate causing trouble? " Jace asked, handing me the mug.

" No more than usual. He won't take his meds, and you know how he gets if he doesn't take them. I still have a bruise on my leg from last time we forgot. " I said, feeling warm caffeine course through my veins, sharpening my senses.

" Don't worry, I'll talk to him man to man, or at least man to two-year-old. I can get him to take his medicine. "

" Thanks, I'll go give Harry a bath, he was looking really dirty, " I said taking another sip of my coffee. When we got to the playroom they had barricaded the door with stuffed animals. Jace pretended to struggle with the door, before finally pushing it open.

" We found you! " He said to the boys who proceeded to scream and run around like lunatics. I picked up Harry and started to tickle him and his head rolled back as he did a combination of laughing and screaming. Jace started to do the same to Nathan. Except instead of laughing, he bit Jace -hard by the looks of it- on the arm.

" Oww! " Jace said holding his arm.

" Nathaniel! What have we said about biting, " I reprimanded him, but he just laughed, and his eyes flashed black, like they did when he was naughty. Harrison, seeing us all promptly started hysterically crying. I sighed, just another day in paradise!

" Okay Nathaniel, you are going to take your medicine and then you are going to have a talk with mommy and daddy about why it's not okay to bite. And Harry, cheer up Bub, you're gonna come with me and have a bath, okay. " At that Harrison's crying got worse.

" No bath! Naughty mommy. " I gave up, and started walking upstairs to the bathroom.

" Make sure he actually swallows the pills, don't forget to check his mouth! " I called, over my shoulder to Jace, but he was already gone. I walked into the bathroom and set Harrison down on the basin. He had finally stopped crying.

" Come on let's get you cleaned up. " I leaned over him to get the shampoo and conditioner and I realised I had left the soap in the guest bathroom downstairs.

" Okay, mummy's just going to go downstairs and get the soap. You stay here and I'll be back in a sec. " I put him back down and headed downstairs where I was met with Nathaniel almost knocking me over as he charged up the stairs, almost slipping multiple times. I sighed.

" Slow down baby, you don't want to fall. " I walked into the past the kitchen and I saw Jace sitting on the ground hunched over himself. I walked in and sat next to him, temporarily forgetting about the soap.

*WARNING* the next scene describes something that some people may find disturbing. If you are uncomfortable with violence I urge you to skip Nathaniel's P.O.V. and skip straight to Clary's. You will get the gist of what happens.

Nathaniel's P.O.V.

I raced up the stairs and I heard mommy telling me to slow down but I didn't care. The voices in my head had told me to do something and I didn't want to make them angry, they were scary when they were angry, they made me hurt myself and I didn't like that at all. I walked into the bathroom and I saw Harry and I walked over to him.

" Bath time. " I said turning on the water. Once it had filled up almost all the way I told him to get in. We didn't know how to take clothes of and shoes were really tricky so he just climbed in with his clothes on. I would miss Harry, he was nice and he always did whatever I told him to. He stood up in there but he was too short, his head went under and it didn't come back up. I smiled, the voices were happy, and so was I.

Clary's P.O.V.

I stood up from the floor.

" It'll be okay Jace, I'm going to go give Harrison a bath but we can talk about Nathaniel later. " I got the soap and I walked up the stairs with an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I had a bad feeling and I didn't know why. I walked into the bathroom and I saw Nathan.

" Baby, where is Harry? " I said approaching Nathaniel.

" He take bath, " he said and I screamed as I saw something floating in the bath water, -no- not something but someone...

AN

Sorry! I know that was sad, but it was a crucial part of this story. I tried to make it as vague as possible, while still telling you how it happened, and showing you how Nathaniel is different. He has a sort of Schizophrenia except it's his demon side making him do bad things. That is really the only T rated part of this story, the rest will be pretty kid friendly. As always, please review, and tell me what you want to see more and less of.

P.S. I know this was a short one, but I wanted to leave it at a certain point.


	5. Red and Blue Lights

**AN**

 **I am finally continuing this story! I know, I know, it's been a year, I'm sorry, I was busy. But I'm back now. I am going to make the chapters more detailed and I am going to do less time jumps I promise! Anyway, let's continue with the story :)**

 **Jace's P.O.V.**

I heard a scream from upstairs and a sense of dread filled me. What had Nathanial done now? Whatever it was it wasn't good. I raced up the stairs, my feet pounding almost as loudly as my heart to find Clary weeping as she held a small wet bundle in her arms. I raced over.

The bundle was Harry.

" My baby is gone, " she cried out, cradling Harry in her arms. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Ten minutes ago we had been a young family, filled with love and hope for the future. Now all I could see in our future was despair. A felt a deep weight on my chest and I fought the urge to vomit. Grief racked my body so intensely I could hardly breathe. His grass green eyes gazed up at me, but there was no life in them. It had been extinguished and there was no way of getting him back, my baby boy. I turned to Nathaniel and his black eyes gazed back, no emotion behind them. I knew he was responsible. Since the day the twins were born when I saw his eyes flash black I knew there was something wrong with him that could never be fixed, he was just like Sebastian. We had raised him the best we could, he took medication to control his violent outbursts and we taught our children with love, not hate the way Valentine had raised Sebastian. But he could not be saved, and having him near our sweet, innocent Harry had been a mistake that cost us his life. I turned to Clary with pain in my eyes.

" What are we going to do? Our beautiful Harry. He can't be - we have to - surely we can - "

" He's gone, Jace. Gone. There is nothing we can do except protect the only child we have left, " she interrupted. Nathaniel waddled towards us and sat down in my lap.

" Mommy. Daddy. Why are you crying? Now it is just me, we can be a family, " Nathan said, his words sent a shiver up my spine.

" The only child we have left, " I repeated softly.

 **~Twenty Minutes Later~**

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

" Jace we have to make a promise. To each other and to Nate, " I said as I watched the blue and red lights coming up the street.

" Anything to keep our family safe, " Jace said taking my hands and sitting me down on the front steps of our house.

" Well then promise me you won't say anything to the police, nothing that could take our boy away from us. "

" Of course, baby, for our family. " I stared into his eyes as the police pulled up and he kissed my hand softly. How could I have gotten so lucky to have such an amazing man. I couldn't have faced any of this without him. But as long as he was in my heart I was never alone, even in my darkest days.

Jace was pulled away by a stern looking policeman and I turned to find another standing in front of me waiting for my statement.

" Okay, ma'am can you please tell me what happened this evening at approximately 4:30pm, " the kind looking police officer asked as he flipped open his notebook and started to chew on his pen.

" I took my son Harrison upstairs to take a bath. But the soap was downstairs, so I went to go get it. I didn't turn the faucet on and he was just sitting on the floor when I left him. I went downstairs and my fiancé, Jace was on the ground. Our other son Nathan had hurt him while he was trying to avoid taking his medication. I knelt down to check up on Jace before I went to get the soap. I'd say I was downstairs for about five minutes, " I choked at that. Those five minutes were the reason my baby was dead.

" Go on, go on, you're doing so well miss Morgenstern, " he said encouragingly. I took a deep breath and went on,

" When I got back upstairs my, my baby -Harry- was floating in the tub. H-he drowned. " The officer scribbled all this down hastily and then stood up, flipping his notebook closed.

" I am sorry for your loss ma'am. That will be all. " I raced over to Jace where he was being questioned and we embraced. I found Nate at our feet clearly wanting to be apart of the moment. I picked him up held him close to my chest. I couldn't help loving him no matter what he had done or what he might do in the future. He was my son after all, the only child I had left.

I knew that night that our lives would never be the same. Nathaniel was going to hurt more people and I had to carry around the burden of knowing what he had done. A burden Nate didn't seem to share. He relished the attention of having a dead brother, and would talk about Harry to anyone who would listen.

" My bwuver is dwowned. I miss him vewy much and mommy says I am vewy bwave and when I miss him I can sweep with mommy and daddy. " the person would nod politely at Nate and then give me a concerned look as Nate flashed a big smile. I would then walk away quickly and scold Nathan as Jace shook his head in despair. What else could we do? We couldn't help it if he was abnormal, it wasn't something we could fix, it was in his blood. Sebastian's blood.

 **AN**

 **Okay my first chapter in aggggeeeessss. I stayed home from school cause high school girls suck and I couldn't deal with their crap today but that does mean I had time to write this so yay. Anyway please review and all that jazz and please give suggestions it really helps to have someone opinion other than my own. Okay two questions:**

 **Less time jumps or nah?**

 **Longer or shorter chapters?**

 **Oh also if you find any typos let me know :)**


	6. Some Info You Might Have Missed

Hey guys so I try to keep everything I post super relevant to the chapter I am writing so that means that a lot of small details about how I moulded the universe to fit the story slip through the cracks and it might leave you wondering what is going on, so this will feature a combination of explanations and mini scenarios where you see how characters reacted to different developments in the story. Hope you enjoy.

*SPOILER ALERT* *IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED READING THE CHAPTERS I PUBLISHED BEFORE THIS IT WILL NOT MAKE SENSE AND WILL SPOIL THE STORY FOR YOU*

So, first things first, I wanted to give you an impression of the timing of everything. Clary, Jace and Sebastian are in the apartment in December of 2007 which is also when the dark war took place and Sebastian was defeated. In March Izzy had an early 17th birthday party because she was going to Idris the following week for secret business and she wouldn't be back til after her birthday. Clary announces her pregnancy (she is 3 months) at this time she is only 16 and 7 months and Jace is 18 and 2 months. Jocelyn and Luke get married a little over 2 months later in late May and Clary gives birth on the 10th of September, 2008, 2 weeks early. Harrison dies on the 23rd of November, 2010 (R.I.P Harry we all loved you.)

While Clary was in the dimensional apartment with Sebastian and he was being all weird and creepy he *did* do it with her, forcefully. After they defeated Sebastian the only people she told were Magnus and Jace (who threatened to kill Sebastian all over again.) She swore them to secrecy and when she announced it at Izzy's birthday party everyone she knew from the shadow world was there. Speaking of the shadow world, in this story Jordan didn't die because tbh when I read that scene for the first time I had to put the book down so I could cry for like five minutes and like Cassie that is not okay Jordan was like the purest soul ever.

If you were wondering about the rune Clary created that killed all the demons that entered through the wards, I mostly did that because

a) It meant I could make the story more my own and stray from the plot of the books so it wasn't too similar

b) It meant I could focus on the characters and all the stuff they were going through without having the added drama of demons

c) I wanted Nate to be the only antagonist or I guess future antagonist.

All in all it just made a lot more sense to me to make it so that demons weren't such a huge problem. That being said if anyone desperately wants more demon action I have a few ideas of how that could be arranged.

Anyway I think that's it. Oh, last but not least if you are reading this please please please just take a minute out of your day to review my story. It helps so so much because I only really write these stories for people so I want to know what you think.


End file.
